This invention relates to a toy gun target board which is capable of easily collecting soft projectiles. The conventional dartboards include a wooden board whose surface is printed with some concentric circles, and/or divided into areas in different sizes sio that scores can be indicated by the areas into which the projectiles are fallen. The dartboards are mostly designed for throwing knives, and are not suitable for receiving the projectiles of toy guns.
It is my idea to design of a target board to accept the projectiles, usually soft balls of toy guns. I generally tried to make dartboards with an adhesive surface to catch the soft balls. It works, nevertheless, a user must later take off the soft balls from boards one by one. In that situation, the quantity of soft balls fired by a toy gun is always much larger than that of the throwing knives during the same time period, the adhesive dart board thus has a shortcoming of being time-consuming for collecting soft projectiles.back. The present invention seeks to provide a toy gun target board which is free of the shortcoming mentioned above.